custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Around the Treehouse (1988)
Barney Around the Treehouse is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in September 20, 1996. Plot When Baby Bop accidently makes a mess in the treehouse, her, Barney, B.J, and the kids clean it up. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Kristen *Carlos *Jeff *Maria Cast For "Jack and the Beanstalk" *Jeff (Jack) *Maria (Jack's Mother) *BJ (Giant) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Clean-Up (Preformed by Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #The More We Work Together (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #A Silly Hat (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #The Library (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #Castles So High (Preformed by BJ, Jeff and Maria) #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #This is What It Means to Be a Friend (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #Listen When People Talk (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #The Rainbow Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #Respect (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #We Are Little Robots (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #The Clean-Up Clock (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Jeff, Carlos, Maria and Kristen) End Credit Music #This is What It Means to Be a Friend #Senses Song #Buffalo Gals #This is What It Means to Be a Friend (Reprise) Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #Jeff picking up the toy ball during "Clean Up" #The Barney doll coming to life and the kids hugging him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney singing "Castles So High" (And when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "We Are Little Robots" (A dinosaur sensation) #Baby Bop making a mess at the treehouse #BJ as The Giant arriving at the castle in "Jack and the Beanstalk" #BJ singing "Silly Hats" #BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the treehouse (Barney's friends are big and small) #Jeff as Jack bringing beans to Maria as Jack's Mother during "Jack and the Beanstalk" (They come from lots of places) #Carlos picking up a cowboy hat during "Clean Up" (After school, they meet to play) #BJ singing We Are Little Robots" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney turning the first page of the "Jack and the Beanstalk" book (Barney shows us lots of things) #BJ as the Giant opening the door of the castle during "Jack & The Beanstalk" (Like how to play pretend) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" (ABC's & 123's) #Maria as Jack's Mom hugging Jeff as Jack during "Jack & The Beanstalk" (And how to be a friend) #Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Sense Song" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) #Barney hugging Carlos and Jeff during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Around the Treehouse" Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The musical arrangements from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" are used. *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Hoo's in the Forest?" is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" are used. *This, and Treehouse Clean Up both mark the another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Carlos threw a basketball and it hit Barney in the head, and it didn't hurt when he came to life. *After the "Clean Up" song, first, Barney comes to life, and the kids hug him. Then, Barney tells the kids that they are cleaning up the treehouse. And then, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *Carlos wore the clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." *Kristen wore the same hair-style from "Tick Tock Clocks", the same shirt in "First Day of School" and the same pants in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Jeff wore the same shirt in "Let's Build Together" and the same shorts in "E I E I O". *Maria wore the same hair-style in "First Day of School", the same shirt in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" and the same pants in "We've Got Rhythm". *During "Jack and the Beanstalk", during BJ as The Giant invading the castle, first, BJ as the Giant opens the door and says "Surprise!", then, Jeff as Jack yells "It's a giant!". And then, BJ says "I'm hear to take over this castle!". Release Dates #September 20, 1996. #May 4, 1999 Summary at the back cover When Baby Bop makes a mess at the treehouse, she, Barney, BJ and the kids help clean up the treehouse. Along the way, they sing songs and tell a story about Jack and the Beanstalk. Will the treehouse be fully cleaned and good as new? Artwork Front Cover *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop at the treehouse *Blue words "AROUND THE TREEHOUSE" in the "Arial Black" font *Classic Collection spine at the top *Ages 1-8 at the right corner in the bottom *50 Minutes at the left corner in the bottom Back Cover *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Castles So High" *BJ as the Giant (angry) and Jeff as Jack (happy) in the story "Jack and the Beanstalk" *Baby Bop making a mess at the treehouse "Around the Treehouse" Previews 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (Late 1996/1997 Still Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Around the Treehouse Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Fun & Games Preview 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Around the Treehouse Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister 2-VHS Pack Preview #Barney's It's Time For Counting Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)